The present invention deals in general with improved apparatus for augmenting male potency, and in particular concerns a generally cylindrical vacuum chamber incorporating various advancements as well as particular improvements in cincture band construction.
Vacuum generating devices for augmenting male potency which evacuate a cylinder placed over the male organ, and thereby induce engorgement, are generally known. Likewise, the use of cincture bands or other resilient members to retain such engorgement are also known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,498 issued to Osbon, commonly assigned with this application, and entitled "Vacuum Generating And Constriction Apparatus For Augmenting Male Potency." In general, evacuation of the cylinder (once received over the male sex organ) draws blood into the organ so that the flaccid penis becomes erect for sexual intercourse. A constriction device applied to the base or root of the male sex organ operates to retain the erect condition through garroting or cincturing the blood drawn into the engorged organ.
While the foregoing basic operations and related methodology are well-known and to a certain degree effective as one therapeutic approach to male impotence, improvements have been sought in specific operations such as manipulation and use of the various apparatuses. For example, manipulation of resilient cincture bands typically involves expansion of the resilient band and subsequent placement thereof onto the root of the male sex organ. Chaney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,915, discloses a cone-like accessory device and associated latchable sleeve. The cone is used to expand an elastic ring onto a sleeve. Thereafter, the sleeve is unlatched from the cone and slipped onto the base of the male sex organ for transfer of the elastic ring thereto. Blood is subsequently massaged into the male sex organ where it is retained by the seated elastic ring.
Chaney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,980, also discloses such cone and sleeve combination together with a particular elastic ring with handles for use therewith. Both of the foregoing Chaney devices constitute accessory devices rather than being directly associated with a vacuum chamber, and both use the elastic ring acting in effect as a check valve to prevent the outflow of blood massaged into the male sex organ. Such an arrangement requires a number of separate apparatuses, steps, and operations in order to achieve and retain male sex organ engorgement.
Other practical aspects of various prior art devices have drawbacks and disadvantages which warrant improvement. For example, Yanuck, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,227, discloses an erection device and method which requires a valve assembly and means for actuating same into an open position whenever an elastic constriction band is dislodged. The stated purpose of such valve assembly and related requisite means is to equalize pressure within and without the vacuum chamber to facilitate removal of the device from an engorged male sex organ. The constructions by which such objects are achieved with Yanuck involve a plurality of parts which must first be manufactured and assembled, and thereafter perform flawlessly during operation in order to best facilitate withdrawal operations.
While the above Chaney patents, as well as the Chaney U.S. Design Pat. No. 293,473, disclose elastic rings with handles, other prior art devices have often made use of plain circular members for cincturing operations. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,461,863 to Sullinger; 4,378,008 to Osbon, Sr.; and 4,753,227 to Yanuck, Jr. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,498 to Osbon discloses an elastic ring with handle members. Other elastic cincture band devices have sought improvement through considerable elaboration and complexity. For example, Cray, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,253, with an invention entitled "Human Male Appliance," seeks to restrict the flow of blood from the penis while not materially impeding blood flow to the penis. Cray also discloses a urethra cradle for permitting relatively free egress of seminal fluids. The urethra is the urinary canal. In human males, the urethra also serves as the genital duct for discharge of seminal fluids during climactic expulsion (i.e., ejaculation).
In addition, to the foregoing concerns for practicality, numerous other needs are based on the individual user's physical and subjective requirements, as well as legitimate concerns for privacy, simplicity, and economy while providing apparatuses effective for producing and retaining the desired sexually potent condition (i.e., penile erection).